


Old News

by Dustbunny3



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everybody Knew, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimber and Stormer thought they were prepared for any reaction to their coming out, but this is unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old News

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. Written for the "coming out" square on my FemTrope Bingo card. I'd have liked to have gotten more characters involved in the dialogue (as well as, y'know, described an actual setting) but that's what I get for committing to drabbles.

There's a long pause, seeming to swallow the noise of the gala, before Aja prompts, "And? What's the big news?"

Kimber and Stormer share a look.

"That was it," Kimber says.

"You're news?" Pizzazz scoffs. Then, perking up, "Wait, I might've just won twenty bucks back—"

"It's been five months…" Stormer admits.

Pizzazz scoffs again and sinks back down. Roxy smirks.

"Well," Jem says a little too loudly into the slightly more awkward second pause, "how about a toast?"

"I think I've had enough," Shana demures, looking sheepish. "The looks on their faces, I thought one of them was pregnant."


End file.
